Forgotten Memories
by The Fluffy Muffin Queen
Summary: Kagome's house is robbed, and she gets pushed back in time... problem is, she made sure InuYasha would forget about her. How will she act around him? InuxKag SanxMir Fifth Chapter up and with a changed name! Temporary Hiatus
1. Tears

_(A/N: Kikyo Hater here, with a totally new InuYasha/Kagome story!!!! Hope you guys like it!)_

**Chapter One**

**Tears**

Tears streamed down Kagome's cheeks and her shoulder shook violently. She was on her knees by her bed, weeping into her hands. On her bed lay the little glass vile, a single Shikon Shard gleaming sadly in it. She half hoped InuYasha would come for her but...

More tears streamed down her cheeks and her hands covered her face. Her mother couldn't help her, Sota couldn't make her feel better, and Jii-chan couldn't make her laugh... it was all Kagome could do to keep herself from becoming extremely and utterly depressed...

She gasped for a moment, looking up quickly as a quick _rap tap tap_ came from her window, but her bright deep chestnut eyes fell sadly as she saw it was only a branch. For a moment there... but InuYasha would never come again...

It had been three days since the group had defeated Naraku and, in the end, ended up with a complete Shikon no Tama. Kohaku was alive without the shikon shard in his back, curtsy of Sesshomaru-sama's mother (Kagome mused that it was probably the only nice thing he would ever do for InuYasha, and had only done it for poor Rin-chan's sake; the little girl had been crying over Kohaku's dead body as if her heart had been ripped out and lain bare), and the Inu taiyokai had given Kagome one wish, handing the young school girl the shikon shard.

_Flashback_  
_Kagome shifted uneasily under the scrutiny of the beautiful yokai's gaze, the woman's amber eyes sparkling. Around the two, a barrier had been erected to keep their conversation private. InuYasha, his eyes full of fear tried to get through, but couldn't; he knew what Kagome was about to do, and hated that she was going to betray him, even if she thought it was for his own good. ___

_"You have the strength of those far stronger than you, and the wisdom of those far older than you," the taiyokai said, placing a delicate clawed hand on Kagome shoulder, causing the young girl to look up into those bright blue eyes. "You can have one wish only..." ___

_Miroku's kazaana had disappeared, and Kohaku was alive; the only thing she wanted was InuYasha's happiness... even if it ment she couldn't be with him. ___

_Tears pooled in the pits of her eyes and she swallowed sadly, holding back a sadness that engulfed her spirit. Looking at the shikon shard in her hand, she whispered, "I wish InuYasha would just... just forget about me so that he can live here happily while I live in my own era." ___

_The yokai's eyes widened at the selflessness of the girl before her. Nodding her head slightly, she hooked a finger under Kagome's chin so that she could speak her eye to eye. Tilting the girl's head up, she said softly, "Your wish shall be granted, but due to the fact that you thought of others before yourself, keep the shard; if you are ever in need or pain, use it to come back. InuYasha might remember you then..." ___

_Kagome nodded and closed her eyes as the barrier engulfed her. InuYasha cried out, rushing towards her. "KAGOME NO!!!!" he screamed. She looked at him, tears streaming down her cheeks in sparkling streams. The last thing she heard before closing her eyes and reopening them at her family's shrine was her own name, the end ringing shrilly in her ears just as it always did when he was frightened or worried for her. ___

_The last thing he heard before forgetting everything he knew was her whispering her name. "InuYasha..."_

_End Flashback_

Three days… It felt weird, not going back… Her heart rate would speed up whenever she pasted the old well, and sometimes, just out of habit, she found herself walking over to the well house. Those were the times it hurt the worst…

Kagome bit her lip, her teeth tearing through the flesh and a small bit of blood appearing on the pink surface. She sucked on it, her stomach hurting as it pouted that any blood be given to it, but it felt like a little sting compared to the pain Kagome felt in her heart.

Her hands shook slightly and she let her head fall into her hands again, her shoulders shaking as renewed sobs racked her body. One name echoed through her head; '_InuYasha…_'

_(A/N: Short chapter, I know but…)_


	2. Pushed Back in Time

**Chapter Two**

**Pushed Back In Time**

Kagome leaned against a wall. It had been eighteen months since she had defeated Naraku. She still sniffled when she thought about InuYasha, but had grown. For pity's sake… she was in HIGH SCHOOL! She knew a little bit of English and a little bit more of Chinese, and was getting wonderful grades. Had dated and dumped a few guys, Hojo included, thank Kami, and life was going pretty good.

It was her half birthday, as Sota had been screaming for her all over the shrine. "NEE-SAN'S SEVENTEEN AND A-HALF!!!!!!!!!!!!" he was crying out at the top of his lungs, while Kagome just sort of stood there, her right eye twitching comically. '_Usually, it should be the… the what? The half birthday-girl or something screaming that…_' she thought. Anyways… he was making WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY to big of a deal over it! It wasn't as if she was now eighteen or something…

Sighing, she shook her head, her fingers rubbing on her temples as she stepped out of the shower and quickly got dressed in some jeans and a sweatshirt. It had been a long day at school, and now, luckily, it was the weekend. "No more skirts," she practically sang. It felt good to wear pants… no getting embarrassed for in case an updraft suddenly came 'round, that was for sure!

Giggling, she began to go down stairs, but froze. The sound of pots clanking filled her heart with dread. Jii-chan was visiting an old friend; no doubt arguing over which useless sutra charms worked the best on demons. Her mother was at the market and Sota was sleeping over at a friends. And Buyo had been upstairs… so…

She clutched the shikon shard that hung around her throat; it's what she always did when she was frightened. It was like an anchor of support. Usually, right after finals or a test, she would've been tugging on it so hard there was usually a nice little red line on the back of her neck.

Swallowing, she finally reached the bottom of the stairs, her heart pounding in her throat. Movement caught her eye and she froze yet again, sweat beading on her forehead.

A large well muscled man stood there, his face hidden behind a black ski mask. Even in the extreme fear that took over Kagome, she managed to think sarcastically '_What is it with buglers and black and ski masks?_' It appeared InuYasha had rubbed off on her more than she had thought…

The man must've felt some eyes on him for he turned around. Dangerous red orbs glinted dangerously under heavy lids. Kagome swallowed. Only demons… "Oh God…" she whispered. No doubt he had come looking for her jewel shard…

Turning, she did the only logical thing she could do; run.

Her feet pounded the cement, the little rocks tearing at Kagome's soft bear feet. An inhuman cry erupted behind her and the demon gave chase, the flapping of wings echoing eerily in Kagome's ears. "Somebody," she whispered, closing her eyes as she rushed towards the only place she felt the safest in her shrine house. "Somebody… help me."

Skidding to a stop in front of the old well house, she practically ripped open the doors, some of her fingernails breaking on the rough wood.

Another screech came from behind her and claws dug into her back, throwing her down the stairs. Her limp body hit the well and, as Kagome attempted to sit up, she felt the slight migraine she had gotten from Sota erupt into a full blown headache.

Crying out in pain as little bubbles of light exploded before her, she closed her eyes, but the bubbles still drifted under her closed lids.

"Ningen," hissed a sharp voice, much akin to the screeching of birds. "Hand over the jewel shard."

Shivering, Kagome stood on watery legs, their wobbling making it near impossible to stand correctly. '_Damn,_' she cursed silently, finally opening her eyes and looking around the well house. A feather drifted down to her, its color a soft baby blue. Looking up, her pupils dilated as fear clutched her heart.

There, above her, clutching the ceiling of the well house was the man… or demon. Two gigantic blue wings had burst through the material of the back and sleeves of the shirt, and claws dug into the ancient wood. Kagome swallowed and felt the back of her calves lean into the wood of the well. "Oh Kami," she whispered.

It gave a low croaking caw of laughter, its claws letting go of the wood as it bore down upon her. Letting loose a blood curdling scream, Kagome was hurtled into the well, accidentally dragging the demon with her. They wrestled against each other for a moment, Kagome trying to get away from him, the demon trying to find the jewel shard on her.

Familiar blue lights twinkled around Kagome, and somewhere within her mind, she registered what was happening. But, as was to be expected, she was more worried about being ripped to shreds by the bird yokai that was currently clawing at her stomach and arm, his back talons ripping through her jeans to pierce her thigh, then traveling through time and space to a place where she truly felt more at home than in her normal era. They landed on the bottom of the well and Kagome gave out a shuddering scream as the pain hit her full force.

"Get… away… from… ME!" she cried, pushing the yokai away and almost shooting up the latter. Of course, she was hardly quick enough, and talons gripped her shoulders as the yokai shot out through the well, dragging her along with it.

It dropped her and she felt something snap in her leg. Tears of pain filled her eyes and she looked up, watching the demon circle above her. Shivers racked her bodice and she began to crawl away, hoping to get to where there was some sort of weapon, be it her customary bow and arrows, or a simple hunting knife; it was better than not being armed at all.

She didn't get far. The demon landed in front of her, dirt flying everywhere, like in her hair, eyes, and all over her body, and dust clouding her vision and lungs. Coughing feebly, she looked up, fear over coming anything and everything. "Going somewhere?" cackled the yokai, throwing back its head and laughing shrilly.

Kagome cringed as the harsh sound hit her ears. She stood, leaning heavily on her uninjured leg and aimed a punch at the demon. It didn't do a single damned thing.

Claws hooked themselves around Kagome's wrist before her fist even made contact with his face or chest; she hadn't been sure which one she was aiming at. He had side-stepped her attack all to easily, and his eyes sparkled maliciously.

It squeezed and Kagome felt her knees buckle. She collapsed into a pitiful pile, gazing up fearfully at the yokai. It sneered in her face, red eyes glinting dangerously as it crouched down by her. "Little ningens like you shouldn't hurt big bad yokai," it squawked, grinning behind the mask. She shivered.

The yokai lifted it's claws, looking for just the right place to strike, but a cry came from it's mouth as another's claws cut through it's shoulder. The yokai fell back, letting go of Kagome's arm.

Blood flowed freely from a wound on its shoulder and it glared at a figure above Kagome. She shivered. Who was this new stranger… and was he or she going to try and kill her too?

"Get away from here," hissed an all too familiar voice. Kagome didn't dare look up. She had a nagging feeling she knew who it was but… No… it wasn't. The voice was to low… a bit more throbbing in the throat and more like a melody… though it didn't sound all that bad.

"I said, get away from here," the voice growled again, cracking its owner's knuckles.

The bird yokai growled, but took a step back. Turning to Kagome, it fixed her with a death glare. "I WILL be back," it hissed, before flapping its wings, taking to the skies.

Kagome let loose a breath she hadn't known she had been keeping. Standing, she wobbled feebly and felt the person's eyes on her. Turning away, she coughed into her hand. Blood was spattered in a crisscross fashion on it. "Ari… Arigato," she managed to cough out.

"Ki-Kikyo, what are you doing here?" the voice asked. Oh no, not again!!!!

Whirling around, Kagome felt the anger rise up and she yelled so hard she had to close her eyes. "I'M NOT KIKYO!!!!!! WHY DOES EVERYBODY THINK I'M HER!? I'M NOT DEAD!!! I DON'T WANT TO DRAG PEOPLE'S SOULS DOWN INTO HELL WITH ME!!!!!! I-"

Whatever else she was died on her lips. There, standing before her, his amber eyes flashing in a confused way, dressed in his normal red haori, his hair a bit longer than she remembered, and his wonderfully cute dog an ear twitching in the wind was… Oh Kami…


	3. Old Friends and New Surprises

**Chapter Three**

**Old Friends and New Surprises**

'_InuYasha,_' she thought, feeling her breath catch in her throat, just as it always did when she looked at him… well, when he looked like that. Dangerous, but kind, and fierce. Not so much when she had practically 'sat' him into oblivion. Leaving would now be SO much harder…

Raising his hands, the spell was broken. "Sorry… I… I didn't know," he managed to splutter out. Kagome blushed insanely red.

"Oh… Go-gomen," she muttered, looking at the ground. It hurt… being forgotten, even if it WAS her fault. She had never expected to come here and have her heart broken once again. "It's just… I'm tiered of everybody thinking I'm her… After a while, there's a point when somebody says it and I crack. I guess the straw just broke the camel's back…"

Looking up, she suppressed a giggle and InuYasha fixed her with a confused look. "Nani? What's… what's a 'carmel'?" he asked, instead mispronouncing the word.

"Oh, nothing," she said, smiling. Holding out her hand, she felt she should reintroduce herself. "Kagome desu! What's your name?" She felt stupid; she knew his name but… is somebody just suddenly came up to her and said 'Hi Kagome!!!", she'd be very VERY freaked out…

InuYasha just looked from her hand to her face and back again. "Keh. InuYasha… and why should you care? I mean-"

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A small ball of amber fur slammed into her and knocked her onto her rear. Pain shot through her leg and she cried out in pain. "Shi-Shippo-chan," she said, smiling at the small kitsune who had buried his head into her chest, crying. He looked a bit bigger than she remembered, but acted the same. "Shippo-chan?"

"Ka-Ka-KAGOME!!!???" he cried, looking up at her with bright emerald eyes, glistened over with tears. "WHY DIDN'T YOU COME BACK SOONER!? I-I-I-I THOU-THOUGHT YO-YOU WOULDN'T C-COME BACK!!!" he stuttered at the top of his lungs, tears spilling down his cheeks and onto Kagome's blood stained sweatshirt. She smiled and hugged him. "How long can I stay away?" she asked him, holding him as close as she could without suffocating him. It felt as if she was fifteen again… it felt nice.

But, as usual, InuYasha ruined a perfect moment. Giving a half groan, half growl, he rubbed his head, his fingers making their way through his silver hair to massage his scalp. "Keh… Shippo, how do you know her?"

Shippo looked up at him, confusion written across his face. "It's Kagome!" he practically screamed again, but it appeared that, after all that other yelling, his throat was now sore. "It's thanks to her you-"

Kagome stood up. She wanted InuYasha to find out some other way- you know, something like, hm… REMEMBERING everything! And if he didn't, it would be easier to return to her own time… that and he wouldn't regard Shippo as insane.

"Shi-Shippo-chan," she said, hoisting him up into her arms better. "Let's see everybody else…"

Shippo grinned like a maniac and shot off into the distance. InuYasha looked after him and shook his head. "Weird…" he muttered, watching Shippo bounce off. "He's never acted like that around anyone…

Kagome let out a sigh of relief. '_Hallelujah!!!_' she thought, resisting the urge to punch the air. If InuYasha remembered who she was… it would be next to impossible to leave… and even though a small part of her heart longed to have him remember her, however guilty she felt about it, she couldn't let that part grow. Her heart had been broken once; she didn't know if it could be broken again and let her live.

Finally they reached Kaede's hut and Sango burst out, tears in her eyes and her arms outstretched. She grabbed Kagome in a tight embrace screaming at the top of her lungs "KAGOME-CHAN!!!!"

Kagome laughed and hugged Sango back, happy tears trickling down her cheeks. She pulled away and looked at InuYasha who had snorted. A distant look crossed his face and Kagome tilted her head to the side. "InuYasha…?" she asked, as if she was fifteen again and nothing had changed. "Is there something wrong?"

"Keh," he muttered, throwing his head back and refusing to look at her, but Kagome knew InuYasha too well not to catch that sparkle of curiosity that he had in his amber eyes. "Why should you want to know, wench?"

Kagome sighed and shook her head, but felt new arms encircling her. She jumped slightly but relaxed as she realized it was only Miroku. Then she tensed up again. "Miroku-sama!" she said happily, but wearily. He smiled at her.

"Kagome-sama, you look the same as always; always beautiful and always-"

She closed her eyes, head down and a vein popping. Miroku's hand was resting on her ass… again…

A loud slap sounded and Kagome's shouts echoed slightly throughout the village. "CAN'T YOU EVER CHANGE!? NARAKU'S DEAD AND I'M BETTING YOU'RE MARRIED TO SANGO-CHAN, AND YET YOU STILL GROAP ME!!! DISGUSTING SICK EXCUSE FOR A MONK!!!!"

Sango was laughing, holding in her sides and Miroku cringed under Kagome's intense glare. He looked around at her, his eyes pleading with his wife's, but Sango just grinned and said, "Hey, Hoshi-sama, YOU got yourself into this; YOU will get yourself out again!"

Kagome's eyes were narrowed. She had forgotten how… annoying it was to have Miroku fondle you, and after a good amount of time of him doing just that, it had been enough! Best part was, Sango didn't have to worry about Kagome actually going of with Miroku; never happened, never would!

Miroku practically crawled behind Sango to hide from Kagome's evil glare. She leaned back and crossed her arms, surprised at the reaction he had given her.

InuYasha was laughing his ass off behind her and she glared at him. "Oh, and what's so funny, InuYasha," she hissed. It was just like old times. Problem was, InuYasha didn't know to shut up when she used that tone…

He lifted his head, wiping a tear from his eye and still laughing. "Miroku… can poke… mutilated corpses… and offer his arm to three headed dragon yokai… but can't face a measly skinny, weak, GIRL!? He's such a-"

What Miroku was, however, was cut off by a loud and very angry "SIT BOY!!!" _Fwamp_ "WHAT THE-" "OSUWARI!!!! OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI!!!!!! SIT BOY!!!! WEAK AND SKINNY, AM I!?"

She whirled around and began to stomp into Kaede's hut, calling, "Konichi wa, Kaede-obachan!"

InuYasha had finally managed to pry his head from the earth, a bewildered expressing glued to his face. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were laughing like there was no tomorrow. "What- How- Why?" The beginning of questions danced across his now muddied lips and he pulled the rest of his body out of the ground. Memories dashed across his mind.

"_Ah, ah…" InuYasha grinned and thought he was safe. Subdue him? This weakling couldn't- "Osuwari." Gnag "Osuwari." Bam! "Osuwari" Bam "Osuwari." Bam. Everything went quiet and a soft voice said… something. Inuyasha couldn't hear… he was to far stuck into the bridge._

_InuYasha's nose was stuck in the air as he turned away from the nuisance from below. She was REALLY gettin' on his nerves! "Well," came the voice. "If you ever get out of hand, all I have to say is 'osuwari' and-" WHAM! "Oh, gomen gomen! I didn't mean to say that this time!"_

He clutched his head. A small headache was starting up in the back of his brain. Scowling, he shot of towards the forest, the wind slowly soothing him. What had been those cut off memories? Whose had been the voice? Why did it sound like the new girl's voice, though more inexperienced and a bit younger…?

Leaping into the Goshinboku, he settled himself into a comfortable position on a jutting branch. More memories were leaping into his mind and the headache was REALLY gettin' bad!

"_I'll protect you, ok!? Just… STOP CRYING!!!!"_

"_INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"_

"_KAGOME!!!!"_

He shifted on his branch. "What the hell," he whispered, closing his eyes and trying to focus on the last one. Only a deep fear and worry could come to him. That and the sound of water…

Growling, one last memory flashed across his closed lids before they died down.

_A bright light filled InuYasha's eyes and he cried out, reaching out for… somebody. Silver streaks of tears glowed in the night's darkness and he shouted. "KAGOME, NO!!!!"_

His lips moved around the name. Kagome… was this Kagome the same as the one he had just met? She looked like Kikyo, but didn't act like her. And damn, did it hurt when she shouted sit… "Kagome… Hm…"

The sound of footsteps echoed up to him and he jumped up into a particularly bushy branch. He glared down and growled, "Speak of the devil, quiet literally…"

Kagome was furious. Why did InuYasha have to always be such a baby!? She sits him a few times and he goes running off! '_I wonder why…_' she thought. Sighing, she shook her head. '_Then again, if somebody shouted 'duck' or something, and I landed face first in the dirt, I'd also be kinda creped out…_'

She tripped and landed sprawling on the ground. Her jeans ripped at her knee and pain shot up through her leg. Crying out and biting back tears of surprise and pain, she shifted so that her knee was facing the skies. "AAAAAAAAARG!!!! INUYASHA NO BAKA!!!" she all but screamed. "IF YOU DID RUN OFF, I WOULD HAVE TO FIND YOU!!!!"

Kagome grabbed her handkerchief and placed it over the ripped skin, flinching as it touched the sensitive and tender flesh. She swore under her breath, not really blaming InuYasha, but her own clumsiness and muttering about how she now felt bad about blaming him, not to mention cursing her selfishness. "I feel bad about wanting him to remember but…" Sighing, and without even thinking about it, she placed her chin on her wounded knee, yipping as pain rippled through her again.

"Feel bad about wanting who to remember what?" a voice asked behind her. Whirling around, Kagome found InuYasha crouching not to far off. She blushed and averted her gaze. "No-nobody," she stuttered, but knew he could smell the deceit on her. He could always tell when she was lying… especially when she didn't want him to know…

"Liar," he muttered, giving a small 'keh' of annoyance and leaning away from her. Kagome sighed and bit her lip as her blood began to soak through her handkerchief. He cast an eye at her and growled. "Wench, you'd better wash the scrape…"

She smiled and nodded, not saying a word but in the back of her mind half cringing, a quarter laughing, and a quarter crying. So many emotions played across her eyes that she turned away and had to close them to make her aching heart feel better. It was just like when they had first met; he had yet to call her by her name. But this time there was no Yura to make him say her name, and no shattered jewel to hold them together. Just empty space, forgotten memories, and old feelings, though for one of them, the feelings were very new.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome stood, leaning heavily on one leg while trying desperately to keep her handkerchief over her knee. She turned towards InuYasha and opened her mouth to say something but felt a tap on her shoulder. By a very clawed finger. A very VERY clawed finger. Oh God…

She turned and gasped. Kagome had to bite down an 'Oh shit' as her eyes locked with the golden eyes of a powerful full blooded taiyokai who happened to hate InuYasha with a passion. Ah yes, old meetings were always the best when you got to stare up into the ever emotionless face of none other than Sesshomaru-sama…

'_Could my life suck any more!?_' Goooooooooood question… one this writer, does not have an answer to…


	4. Friends

**Chapter Four**

**Friends**

Sesshomaru looked down at the bleeding miko, a look of absolute fear flickering across her face. She still hadn't forgotten the time he had tried to kill her… not exactly a dinner-worthy company, eh?

"Hey, Sesshomaru," InuYasha barked, laughing slightly. "What brings you here?"

Kagome whirled about, falling down onto her backside to help her stare incredulously at InuYasha. "WHAT!?" she asked, closing her eyes briefly as she half exploded, half shouted at InuYasha. "'Hey Sesshomaru, what brings you here?' Since when have you two been friends!?"

A small chuckle made Kagome whirl around again, her long ebony hair flying about like the limbs of a drowning person. "What's so funny!?" she demanded, suddenly angry that she was being made fun of by an annoying, arragant, loudmouth half demon, and a hanyou hating, dangerous and cold killer taiyokai! And Sesshomaru, no less. It would be so much easier to bear if she could only get used to the idea of eyeliner on men… when ever she was a rock star with eyeliner and mascara, she always thought of Naraku and the yokai standing before her. Not exactly the best thing to connect to make up.

"Because, foolish ningen, after you left, my mother was able to make InuYasha and I friends…" He bent and whispered in her ear, knowing full well that just lowering his voice wouldn't do a damn thing with InuYasha's hearing. "She said in private to me that you put aside your happiness for his happiness and that the least I could do was not kill him." Standing back up, he cleared his throat and continued. "After a couple of months of sulking and being stuck together, we warmed up to each other and when I left a few months later, we were friends."

InuYasha was narrowing his amber eyes at Sesshomaru. "What'd you tell her?" he asked, avoiding using Kagome's name. He still half expected to wake up and find this all a dream!

"Nothing," Sesshomaru muttered. "Come on, Kagome. Rin is just down the hill and-"

InuYasha jumped up and pointed an accusatory finger at Sesshomaru. "She didn't even tell you her name! How did you know!?"

Sesshomaru flinched. It struck Kagome how much the two were acting like each other.

"Well, I… ah… I hear Rin calling me!" He began to run off but InuYasha jumped in front of him. "Oh no you don't! I can't hear Rin."

Sesshomaru snorted and shook his head. "It's because your hearing isn't as good as mine! You ARE a hanyou, after all!"

Leaving a stunned InuYasha and a giggling Kagome ('_Now THAT's the Sesshomaru I know and fear!_' she thought, hanging on for dear life on something about Sesshomaru that hadn't changed one bit.), he raced down the hill.

Kagome grabbed InuYasha's arm and attempted to pull him up. "Come on! Let's see Rin-chan!"

InuYasha raised a black eyebrow at her and snorted, standing but grabbing onto her shoulder. "How do you know Rin?" he asked. Kagome blushed and averted her eyes. She'd need to get back home soon…. this was getting awkward.

"We've known each other for a while…" she mumbled before letting go and racing down the hill. InuYasha watched her but jumped to her aid as she tripped. No doubt she had forgotten her shredded knee…

Catching her bridle style, InuYasha shot down the hill. For some reason it just felt… right to have her there, like he had been doing this for years.

"_InuYasha… I was happy, because I was with you…"_

He stopped short. Where had THAT come from?

"Inu…. InuYasha?" Kagome asked. InuYasha had that far off look he usually had whenever he thought of Kikyo… '_Not now,_' she thought, closing her eyes for a moment. '_I feel bad for her, yes, and if I could've saved her, I would've but… It doesn't matter… I shouldn't be here long… right?_'

* * *

Kagome yawned and leaned against a tree. Her bow and arrows lay beside her and she gazed up at the stars. It was so… beautiful. Her heart beat a thousand times faster when she realized some of the stars were the same even in her own time! '_Even after 500 years, they will always be the same…_' Only a couple hundred stars were new, and where there should've been a star was an empty blackness. It was strange… but comforting.

The sound of grass moving slightly alerted Kagome to a new person. Looking behind her slightly, she gasped and turned fully. Sesshomaru-sama's mother stood there, smiling down at the young miko.

_(A/N: I think she need's a name… I'll name her)_ "Nyorai-sama," she said softly, dipping her head, her long raven hair falling past her neck and swinging softly.

Nyorai sat down next to Kagome, her bright blue eyes sparkling with an inner excitement she kept within herself.

Kagome shifted. It had been a couple of days of not going back home but… once she finally left… could she force herself to stay away from the Sengoku Jidai? Nyorai-sama finally looked up at the stars. "What you did, Kagome, was a very unselfish thing… then why do I smell uncertainty on you? Kagome shook her head franticly, tears slowly slipping out of the corners of her eyes. "NE!" she cried, finally burring her head in her hands. Her voice came, muffled by the flesh and cloth that covered it. "What… He said that… I…" She sniffled. "I thought I was doing the right thing but… what would I never thought about what HE wanted… the look on his face… the hurt…" Nyorai-sama patted Kagome on the back. Kagome's shoulders shuddered under small sobs. She felt like a wreck… Kagome would have to leave soon, she knew that, and that was why she felt like she was having mood swings. The dog yokai sighed and shook her head. "You did what you thought was right… but now that you have a second chance… can you take it?" Kagome looked up, her eyes slightly red. She had cried more than once, but only at night; she didn't want anybody to see her. "The question you have to ask yourself," Nyorai-sama said softly, moving some of Kagome's bangs from her forehead. "is if you love him enough to take that chance of the world changing… or if the world means more to you than the man you love."

_(A/N: Short chapter, I know, but my mind is milked… I mean REALLY milked… -le sigh- Please, put up some suggestions in your story! I better save this and put it up RIGHT NOW! The worst storm in ten years is ragin' out side… Not pretty…__Anywho, what will Kagome do? Can she leave InuYasha? How will InuYasha remember her, or will he? And to those who thought that Kagome was being a HUUUUUUUUUUUGE baka for 'sitting' InuYasha, she didn't really think about it; second nature. I mean… it would be second nature to me. So… please, review! __The Kikyo Hater)_


	5. But, but but

**Chapter Five**

**But, but but…**

Kagome sighed and shook her head. It was time. She had to go. She had to leave. If she didn't now…

Shippo was clinging to her leg and she half limped her way to the well. Finally, she managed to pry him off. "I'm sorry, Shippo-chan, but I HAVE to go home… It almost killed me to leave before… If I don't leave now, I never will…"

The young kitsune looked up at her through teary emerald eyes. "So?" he asked indignantly. "Is that so bad?"

Kagome felt her heart melt and the sad smile she had worn fade away. "I… No, of course not but…" She searched for the words to justify her leaving the poor kit for the second time. "I belong in… in my era."

She placed him in Sango's arms and hugged her best friend quickly, moving to Miroku. Luckily, he knew not to touch her this time. Just hug.

Swallowing, she kissed Kirara on the forehead as the fire yokai in her transformed state roared sadly and nuzzled her.

Turning away, she fixed her eyes with InuYasha who promptly dropped his golden eyes and gazed down at the earth. He was surprised when he suddenly smelled salty tears coming at him and felt Kagome crash into him, hugging him gently, her arms hooked under his and holding him close to her.

"Gomen, InuYasha," she whispered. "I…"

She HAD to stop talking. She had to go. If she didn't, she felt like she'd spill everything. So, now matter how much she didn't want to, Kagome detached herself from InuYasha.

It was as though something warm and dear to him was leaving him, and InuYasha watched Kagome turn away, tossing her long raven hair over her should. "Say-Sayonara, mina," she called, swallowing the lump that had begun to grow in her throat. She turned back to the well.

'_This is it then,_' she thought sadly, taking a deep breathing and pushing herself onto the edge of the well. '_This is goodbye…_'

"KAGOME!!!!!"

She turned and tilted her head to the side. "Hai, Shippo-chan?"

The young fox kit had broken away from Sango's hold and had bounded over to Kagome. "Don't go," he whispered as he reached her, vaulting himself from the ground and smushing himself into Kagome's shirt.

Kagome sighed. "I'm sorry, but I told you… I belong in my era and you in yours. It's the way it should've always been…"

Shippo looked up into her eyes. "But what about us? We all want you to stay…"

She looked away. "Not all," she muttered softly.

Shippo growled and whirled around to Sango. "You want her to stay, don't you?" he demanded in a very uncharacteristic voice, his anger, determination, and fear spilling into it. She nodded. "You?" he demanded of Miroku and Kirara. A small "Of course and a roar came from the two.

He whirled around to face InuYasha who was still looking at the grass. "What about you, InuYasha?" Shippo growled. "Don't YOU want Kagome to stay!?" Silence.

Kagome sighed. "I… I guess that settles it… Not everybody wants me to stay, and again, it's just right for me to go back." She was using the fact that not everybody needed or wanted her here to help her leave. It would cool her conscious and let her go at the same time.

Placing Shippo on the ground gently, she stood above the well. Taking a deep breath, she got ready to jump.

"Yeah, I do."

She paused and turned back. "Yeah you do what, InuYasha?" she asked, her brows knitting together in confusion.

He finally looked up, his eyes speaking volumes to her. He didn't want her to go. He didn't want her to leave and never come back. And he didn't know why.

"Yeah, I do want you to stay… Kagome."

She started. He had said her name, to him, for the first time. Kagome realized how wonderful her name sounded in his lips. How musical and wondrous as the most beautiful tune ever. But it was more the fact that he had taken…

Kagome cried out as Shippo jumped back onto her, full of energy and happiness. "SEE!!!! Everybody wants you to stay! You just CAN'T leave now!"

She looked from Shippo to Miroku, to Sango, to Kirara, and, finally, to InuYasha. They were all looking at her pleadingly. Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly and shook her head.

"I… Fine."

Shippo practically screamed in her ear, flying from her and whirling about in happiness. "BUT!" He stopped, one foot still in the air, balancing on the other. "I can't stay forever… you guys know that. And I'll have to go back to my time to grab materials and stuff… I stay, but get to leave for my time every now and then. Deal?"

Shippo nodded vigorously and yipped, "DEAL!" before beginning to dance again.

Everybody looked relieved and Kagome sighed. '_Stupid stupid stupid,_' she thought angrily, longing to hit her forehead in frustration and anger, but a part of her was dancing along with Shippo.

It was now a week since she had agreed to stay behind. She had told her mother everything, and Jii-chan was back with inventing strange and rare 'illnesses' that were supposed to plague Kagome. Of course, running from yokai wasn't much better.

Everything had gone back to the way it once was; sits galore, yokai as far as they eye could reach, fighting and yelling. Ah… Kagome hadn't realized how much she had missed this…

Stretching, she yawned and shook her head, her ebony hair flying around her. It was slightly longer than everybody in the Sengoku Jidai had remembered. It flowed around her waist and she wore less… revealing clothing.

She had explained everything to her friends, not including InuYasha (Kagome imagined if he'd known they had been talking about anything without him, he wouldn't have been very pleased… especially something like this.), and told them not to tell him anything under ANY circumstances! Shippo had told her that it had explained a lot, but that Miroku and Sango had figured it out, and that Sesshomaru had told them. Everything he had said had only done to confirm their fear; that Kagome wasn't coming back.

"So… where's the next village at?" she asked, looking around the group. "And why do they need out help?"

"Keh. Typical woman," growled a certain annoyed hanyou, thrusting his dog nose into the air. "Never listens to a thing I say…"

"Ahem," Miroku cut in, increasing his paces so he was level with InuYasha. "Excuse me, but I believe it was I who told her-"

InuYasha hit him over the head and growled, "So?"

Kagome sighed. "InuYasha…"

He looked up, unsure of what that half sickly sweet, half exasperated tone was meant for, but he could guess. "WHAT!?'

"Osuwari."

They continued to walk as if nothing had happened, leaving their hanyou friend, rear end up, his face pushed into the dirt.

"What was that about?" Kagome asked, sighing and scratching her cheek in a dismayed way, a small blush appearing.

Miroku shrugged and Sango said sadly, "He's been acting like that a lot, ever since you came back. He's been more irritable, been staring off into space a lot more, and has been more eager to say anything around you." Kagome blushed as Sango continued. "Maybe he-"

"COULD YA GUYS NOT TALK ABOUT ME BEHIND MY BACK!!!!!!????????" InuYasha shouted after them, lifting his head up as best he could so it wouldn't be quiet so muffled. "I CAN HEAR YA JUST FINE OVER HERE!!!!!"

Kagome sighed and lowered her voice considerably, hoping InuYasha couldn't here her. "I… What if he's beginning to remember?"

"Is that such a bad thing?" Shippo asked, tilting his head to one side.

Kagome shook her head. "Yes… and no. True… a little bit of me wants him to remember, but if he remembers, it'll be harder for me to go back home. Why do you think I pushed so hard for me to leave? I love being here with you guys… but I can't come back and forth and back and forth ALL the time! When I get older, I'll have a job, and won't be able to do this that much."

Shippo's lower lip quivered slightly, but he finally got his bearings and looked away, not wanting her to see him cry. "Yeah, but… couldn't you just stay here?" he asked in a low voice, not looking Kagome in the eye.

Kagome sighed. "Shippo-chan, we've been over this," she growled, oblivious to the looks Sango and Miroku had exchanged or the fact that InuYasha was coming up behind them. "I can't stay! You yourself know who delicate the balance of time is! It's a miracle I'm able to come here at all! I don't want to stay here too long incase something happens in my time because I've been here for years or something! AND I'd miss my family."

InuYasha internally sighed. He was moody because he didn't understand WHY he cared at all if this stupid little girl left or didn't leave. He had been hurt beyond repair when Kikyo had died, once when she had betrayed him, and once in his arms. He didn't think he could take another person to hurt him.

'_Of course, you don't love her!_' he screamed at himself, sticking his arms in the sleeves of his haori as Sango asked a question, all of them still oblivious to InuYasha's presence. '_But… if you don't, then why do you think about her so much?_' a little voice asked. '_If you don't, then why don't you just toss her over the side of that well and wave her farewell? You KNOW she has a Shikon shard, and how she came by it is beyond you! If you don't love her, why haven't you stolen it by now?_'

Questions he could answer…

Kagome waved her hand in front of InuYasha's unseeing eyes. They had finally realized that he was there, but he was staring, unseeingly, off into the distance.

Sighing, she took a step back and growled, "InuYasha… O-su-wa-"

He jumped visibly and she smiled. "Works every time," she muttered and turned away. InuYasha still stared at her.

Kagome walked on ahead of the group, feeling all of their stares at the back of her head, making her feel self conscious. She had changed; become stronger and more independent… or so she showed everybody. Inside she was still the quivering little girl, running away from Mistress Centipede and unconscious in Hoshiyomi's arms, Akitoki Hojo and InuYasha desperate to save her. She was still the same as she had been at 15, and though they thought she had changed, she hadn't, and deep down, they knew it.

_(A/N: GAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! WHAT IS IT; ATTACK OF THE SHORT CHAPTERS AND WRITERS BLOCK!!!!!??? –le sigh- Well… I'm going to do something mean… REALLY mean… blame Lunar Chasmodai…_

_-gulps and takes deep breath- I'm going to wait until I get five reviews before I put the new chapter up, so please, review. –growls- Again, blame Chas…_

_The Kikyo Hater)_


End file.
